


Asleep

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gentle, Hair touching, M/M, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo finds Ghost asleep.(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



Theo’s heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, drawing a few angry glances and even a dirty look. He only gave them a grin in response, continuing his way through the hall. He knew where his favorite researcher was. After searching the other two spots he could possibly find the elusive man that is. Not in his bedroom? Better check the library. Not there? Then he’s definitely in his lab. 

And sure enough, the moment Theo walked through the doors he caught sight of those long, blond locks tumbling down the back of the chair at Ghost’s desk. He opened his mouth to call out to him but stopped midway. The way the other’s shoulders were moving were a little too rhythmic. He slowed his footsteps, quietly creeping around the other and let out a small snort. Of course he was passed out. Setting a hand down on the desk, Theo leaned down and looked at Ghost with a small smile. 

Ghost had his cheek buried in his arms, his glasses askew on his face, his mouth partially opened as he breathed deeply.

Normally, Ghost was already yelling at Theo for interrupting his work and to quit being so loud. Seeing the man asleep was throwing him for a loop, unsure of what to do now. But those glasses couldn’t be comfortable to sleep in. Theo reached forward and carefully, oh so fucking carefully, took them off of Ghost’s face. He froze when Ghost shifted with a quiet sigh, only to bury his face further into his arms. 

Letting out a quiet breath, Theo gently folded the glasses up and set them in a safe place on the desk so Ghost wouldn’t accidentally knock them off. He leaned against the desk, watching Ghost sleep. Poor guy must be out cold if he didn’t even hear Theo approaching. It was a rare thing for the other not to immediately start yelling at him for entering the room uninvited. Again.

Shaking his head, Theo looked around the room and found the blanket he had brought in there weeks ago when it was freezing in the building and he knew Ghost’s office got the brunt of it. Gently draping it over the sleeping man, Theo tucked a lock of blond hair behind the other’s ear as it slipped forward. He let his fingers trail along the pointed ear, marveling in how even THAT didn’t rouse the other. He truly was passed out. Theo grinned as he stared down before he quickly banished any more mischievous thoughts. He didn’t want to end up with a knife at his throat this month. Again. 

So he stayed next to Ghost instead, gently twirling a lock of hair around his finger as the other slept on, and started planning his eventual escape for when the bristly man woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
